Sueños hechos realidad
by Susset
Summary: Todo había sido un sueño y solo por un momento deseo que los sueños se hicieran realidad. Lo que Lucy no sabía era que Jellal la observaba desde la ventana del consejo estudiantil, como todos los días... *Crack*


_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Sueños hechos realidad-_**

**_Capítulo único._**

**_. . . . ._**

Tenía un gran problema, pero era un problema que ella misma había causado, es decir, a qué clase de persona normal se le ocurría actuar tan cariñosa con todos sus amigos, menos el que de verdad le interesaba.

Aunque él no era del tipo que se dejara abrazar, ni tomar la mano, o a la que pudiera despeinar, por el contrario, a penas y había logrado cruzar palabra con él.

Lo había tratado en contadas ocasiones y de no ser por su amiga Erza, no habría podido decirle ni un "Hola", para empezar ella era una alumna de segundo grado, mientras que él era de tercero, ella era una alumna promedio, mientras que él formaba parte del consejo de estudiantes.

Ellos se desarrollaban en mundos completamente diferentes, él solo sabía de ella por Erza, quien era su amiga de la infancia, compañera de clases, presidenta del consejo, sin mencionar que casi eran vecinos ya que solo debían cruzar la calle para verse, definitivamente era imposible que él se fijara en ella.

Jellal Fernandes era su amor platónico y estaba completamente segura de que si le interesaba una mujer, esa era Erza Scarlet, así que en lugar de hacer lo posible de llamar su atención hizo lo posible para olvidarse de ese amor.

No por nada estaba todo el día junto a su mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, siempre riendo junto a él, abrazándolo y tomando su mano en ocasiones, sabía que no le molestaba, aunque los únicos momentos en los que pedía que no le tomara la mano era cuando pasaban frente a cierta persona que le llamaba la atención a Natsu.

Y cuando no se encontraba con Natsu, estaba con Gray, siempre hablando con él de sus problemas amorosos, ya que solamente él sabía sus sentimientos, la mayoría de los recesos se sentaban juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando, también se ponían a jugar y muchas veces se saltaban la siguiente hora porque ella se quedaba dormida sobre su hombro o él se dormía usando sus piernas como almohada.

Sus acciones muchas veces se dieron a malos entendidos, muchas veces escucho rumores sobre lo fácil que era, o sobre como Natsu y Gray aceptaban compartirla, si tan solo supieran que Natsu era homosexual y Gray tenia novia en otra escuela, una muy celosa por cierto.

El tiempo pasó, los pétalos de cerezo caían y eso solo significaba una cosa, los alumnos de tercero estaban próximos a graduarse, y ella continuaba sin poder hablarle.

Asistió a la ceremonia por insistencia de Erza y lo vio una vez más, estaba en frente de todos los alumnos, dando un discurso junto con Erza, para empezar la entrega de papeles.

Muchas personas se habrían aburrido, pero ella estaba tan distraída observándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando Erza dio un último mensaje para todos y oficialmente dejo de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Salió al patio, se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezos, se encontraba sola ya que todos los alumnos estaban frente al gimnasio de la escuela pidiendo el segundo botón de los sempai o tomándose fotos.

Y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Lucy quedo sorprendida, no esperaba verlo ahí, sentado a su lado, tendiéndole un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.

**-No deberías de llorar, una sonrisa queda mejor en tu rostro- **comento Jellal un poco sonrojado.

**-Gracias- **menciono Lucy con un sonrojo aun mayor.

Empezaron a platicar tranquilamente, sobre lo que él haría en el futuro y sobre la universidad a la que ella entraría **-¿Segura que no quieres entrar a la universidad de Hokaido?- **pregunto Jellal un poco decepcionado.

**-No me llama la atención- **respondió, aunque claro que le gustaría entrar, pero no podía seguirlo a la universidad, ella sabía muy bien que ese amor solo era una enfermiza obsesión y haría todo lo posible por superarlo.

**-¿Y si tuvieras una razón para ir?- **continuo con el interrogatorio mientras la observaba fijamente.

**-¿Qué razón tendría?- **pregunto inocentemente, la única que se le ocurría era él, pero era una cosa que no diría.

Por lo distraída que estaba, no se fijo cuando se acerco a ella, su rostro estaba frente al suyo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y casi rozando sus labios Jellal susurro **-¿Yo no sería una razón para ir?- **para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

Si esto era un sueño, pedía internamente que no la despertaran, pero sintió como él le mordía el labio inferior, cosa que le dolió un poco, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de una cosa… no estaba dormía ¡Jellal Fernandes la estaba besando! ¡Su jodido amor platónico la estaba besando a ella! ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? Muchas, pero nunca lo imagino así, ambos estaban debajo de un árbol de cerezos, cuyos pétalos caían como una lluvia rosada, besándose, porque no tardo mucho en corresponderle.

Se alejaron lentamente, observándose a los ojos, él estaba sonrojado, pero no se comparaba al sonrojo que tenia Lucy, incluso podría competir con el cabello de Erza, estuvieron en un ameno silencio hasta que él abrió la boca.

**-Te amo…- **susurro y se acerco para darle un beso más corto que el anterior **-Quisieras quitarte encima de mi…- **eso desconcertó a la rubia, parpadeo varias veces pero aun veía a Jellal frente a ella sonrojado.

**-¿Ah?- **no fue capaz de decir nada mas, su rostro era un poema, ya que estaba pálida, con el uniforme descolocado y los ojos realmente abiertos, él le pedía que se quitara de encima… ¡Pero si él estaba sobre ella!

**-Luce~ quítate~- **eso era aun más extraño, solo una persona la llamaba Luce, poco a poco la imagen de Jellal frente a ella se desvanecía, abrió y los ojos y parpadeo hasta que su vista estaba nítida nuevamente.

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezos, algunos pétalos caían, pero sentía una mano sobre la suya y un peso extra en las piernas, se incorporo ya que sentía como su cuello estaba levemente ladeado, volteo su mirada a la derecha, veía a Natsu sonrojado y a lo lejos a Sting Euclife, eso explicaba porque su amigo no la dejaba dormir sobre su hombro y había separado sus manos.

Después miro sus piernas y vio a Gray dormido sobre ellas, entonces… todo había sido un sueño y solo por un momento deseo que los sueños se hicieran realidad, un poco decepcionada se acomodo nuevamente sobre el hombro de Natsu por más que el protestara ya que no podía negarle nada a su mejor amiga.

Lo que Lucy no sabía era que Jellal la observaba desde la ventana del consejo estudiantil, como todos los días, estaba realmente molesto, le desagradaba ver como ella se acomodaba sobre el hombro de Natsu, ver como entrelazaba su mano con la de él y como la otra mano la ocupaba para acariciar el cabello de Gray.

**-Si te sientes celoso solo dile que la quieres- **comento Erza divertida de ver a su amigo en esa situación.

Lucy, si tan solo supieras que a veces los sueños si se hacen realidad…

**_Fin_**

* * *

owwww~ *-* no se... pero siento que lucy y jellal hacen linda pareja :'3 dios... que lindo~ es mi primer historia con una pareja crack xD pero... oh~ no pude evitarlo x3 espero que les gustara :D

**_Review (?)_**


End file.
